Warriors: Tragic Songs and Bloody Emotion
by Adison Finn
Summary: A decent story that's been brewing in my mind. note that these are all original characters and clans. also, i wasn't sure what to rate it, i didn't think it was bad enough for an M rating, but i warn you it WILL get pretty dark later on. Enjoy!       -Adi
1. Chapter 1

TUNNELCLAN

the burrowing clan that inhabits the old rabbit warrens, digging intricate, winding tunnels.

Leader

Violetstar: long-legged lilac she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Medicine Cat

Oliveflower: dark lilac she-cat with long fur and big green eyes.

Apprentice: Tanglepaw.

Deputy

Lionstep, large orange tabby with fierce yellow eyes and huge paws.

Warriors

Bluebell, dark silver she-cat with silver tinged muzzle.

Apprentice, Songpaw.

Shrewtail, skinny light brown she-cat with a long skinny tail and elongated muzzle.

Apprentice, Frostpaw.

Cloverpetal, pretty gray queen with bright friendly green eyes

Stoneface, huge light gray tom with wise gray-green eyes.

Apprentice, Fawnpaw.

Inkstone, tall muscular jet black tom with intelligent green eyes.

Apprentice, Stormpaw.

Swiftflight, tiny, slim, energetic she-cat with shimmering silver fur and pine green eyes.

Apprentice, Redpaw.

Pansyface, long furred white she-cat with a pushed in face that gives a pansy look. Father was a rogue.

Goldenbird, Dazzling charismatic golden tabby tom with light blue eyes and a scar stretching across his back just under his shoulders.

Bluewing, short, stocky, green eyed tom with blue-gray fur with black spots on his back and a white chest and underbelly. No tail.

Apprentices

(Med) Tanglepaw, brown tom with long wild fur and yellow eyes.

Fawnpaw, green-eyed, long legged, shy she-cat with long white and brown fur that fringes up at her neck and shoulders.

Frostpaw, serious looking she-cat with very short white fur and icey blue eyes.

Songpaw, beautiful she-cat with dark brindle fur with light amber spots and sparkling blue eyes.

Stormpaw, rugged looking gray tabby she-cat with one green eye and one yellow eye and a long fluffy white tail.

Redpaw, tom with a pale white base coat and stunning dark red stripes and soulful blue eyes.

Queens

Eagleclaw, Scarred brown tabby queen with missing tail and left eye, the right eye is orange.

Kits, Sharpkit, dark gray tom with darker black stripes and piercing yellow eyes that'll set your fangs on edge. Finchkit, short, aggressive, brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Lilytail, small, frail, light colored tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. (permanent resident in the queen's den.)

Elders

Alderwood, solid brown tom with orange eyes, graying around the face from age.

Cloudflight, plump gray and white queen with yellow eyes.

Frogleap, black tom with long muscular legs and green eyes. graying around face from age.

Leopardhowl, loud golden tabby she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye. Former medicine cat

MARROWCLAN

the srong jawed clan. Known for taking down larger prey (such as beavers and opossums) and chewing the marrow out of the bones.

Leader

Gravelstar, lean gray tom with gray-blue eyes.

Deputy

Bellfrost, blue-gray she-cat with white patches and light blue eyes

Medicine Cat

Cherrynose, black she-cat with pale orange eyes and a light pink nose.

Warriors

Wolfwhisker, Young, lean, bushy gray tabby tom with orange eyes and surprisingly large fangs.

Spicefang, sharp-tongued ginger tabby tom with gray eyes and half of his right ear missing.

Apprentice, Lemonpaw. Pale yellow tabby she-cat with yellow almond shaped eyes.

Twilight, black tom with a white blaze down his face and blue eyes.

Apprentice, Smokepaw

BAYCLAN

the swimming clan. Braving the salty tides to hunt fish. Their camp sits in a cave on the salty cliff side.

Leader

Gullstar, old, gray and white tom with orange eyes.

Deputy

Fishlegs, friendly, humorous tom with sleek ginger fur, long legs, and silvery-blue eyes.

Medicine Cat

Brighteyes, white she-cat with large bright green eyes.

Apprentice, Tidepaw, brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Warriors

Splashnose, troublesome gray she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes.

Pebblestep, gray tortoiseshell queen with green eyes.

Sharkstream, aggressive, silver tom with narrow, glaring, blue eyes.

Flywing, carefree, black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

Rosespots, soft spoken, tom with dark rosy red and black tortoiseshell patches, and blue-green eyes.

Apprentice, Otterpaw, kind tortoiseshell she-cat with stunning big blue eyes. Rosespot's sister.

Elders

Minnowfur, yellow eyed, silver tabby queen with a worn coat and frayed whiskers.

ROOTCLAN

known as the pure clan. Thought to be root of where all cats come from, Rootclan cats all bare stocky, intensely powerful bodies, with thick spotted fur, tuft ears, amazingly large paws, and a stubbed tail.

Whitestar, serious, white she-cat with Root characteristics and blue eyes.

Apprentice, Claypaw, energetic, red tom with yellow eyes and Root characteristics.

Deputy

Whistlewind, quiet, silver she-cat with orange eyes and Root characteristics.

Medicine Cat

Pollenwhisker, beautiful, golden she-cat with watery blue eyes and Root characteristics.

Warriors

Vinetail, intellegant, brown tom with very dark blue eyes and Root characteristics.

Apprentice, Mothpaw, skinny, dusty brown tom with pale orange eyes and Root characteristics.

Honeytongue, amazingly kind-worded queen with dark gold fur and green eyes with Root characteristics.

Vanillapetal, cream colored she-cat with glassy-blue eyes and Root characteristics.

Apprentice, Halfpaw, sarcastic she-cat with brown fur only on the right half of her body, while the left side is covered in black fur. Vague Root characteristics with only the right half of her body bearing the Rootclan spots. Yellow eyes.

Loners, Rogues, and Other Animals.

Paisley, Blue-gray, kittypet, she-cat with bright green eyes.

½ Sane, slim, black and white tom with wilde yellow eyes and a scarred face. A "free kittypet" he calls himself.

Elf, Lives with the same twoleg as ½ Sane, but less adventurous than his companion. Long, dark, prupley gray fur, with a pansy face, tuft ears, and big, nervous, orange eyes.

Metric, chatty, cream colored tom with a long, skinny, tail and one blue eye and one green. Loner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue.**

The queen panted heavily. Her whole world at this moment consisted of pain and heat, her mind in a fog, only able to considerate on pushing when the medicine cat told her to push. It had been four hours since she went into labor. She had delivered one kit so far and thanked Starclan she was only having two. "can I get some more cobwebs!" she heard Oliveflower, the medicine cat, call to her apprentice. "dont worry Lilytail, you're almost done." said Oliveflower. "the kit's just putting up a bit of a fight is all." she said this with an up-beat, reassuring purr.

Tanglepaw returned with the cobwebs and they began soaking up blood.

"alright just one more push Lilytail!" said Oliveflower. With whatever strength she had left, Lilytail pushed with all her might, only faintly aware how loud she was crying out. She felt the kit slip from her and she gasped for air. Relieved that it was all over. She'd always wanted kits, but she wasn't good at tolerating pain, and she was always a frail cat. She forced her head up from the soft feathery bedding to clean the troublesome kit. She didn't mean it of course, but nothing should hurt that bad. It was a she-kit, small but no bigger or smaller than any other healthy kit. She had thick dark brindle fur with light amber and dark patches under dark black closely knitted stripes. And as her mother licked her clean she couldn't help but notice how warm the kit was; much more so than her sister. When the kit was clean and her coat fluffy and warm, she nudged her towards her belly to nurse next to her sibling, a gray tabby she-kit with long white fluffy tail.

"what beautiful kits Lilytail." said Oliveflower. "i have to leave now, one of the apprentices managed to fall into a hornet nest. now you get some rest, you've lost more blood than I'm comfortable with." she said turning to leave.

"Thank you Oliveflower." called Lilytail , who was only half paying attention while she stared lovingly at the tiny kittens wiggling next to her. She let out an amused purr as the dark brindle kit let out a sweet sounding mewl; she sounded like the birds in the trees that greeted her every morning.

"Songkit." said a voice behind her, snapping her out of her motherly moment. She turned her head, careful not to disturb the kits, to see her den-mate, Eagleclaw, standing at the entrance of the den. "she sounds like she's singing like a bird. She has a lovely voice. Might as well name her Songkit."

Eagleclaw was a very blunt, rugged, tom-like queen. A very powerful warrior who hardly ever keeps her opinions to herself. "yeah... that's a good idea Eagleclaw." agreed Lilytail putting her consentration once again back on the tiny sweet voiced kitten. Eagleclaw gave an amused purr. "I pray to Starclan I don't end up like that in a few moons." said Eagleclaw. It had been a surprise to everyone when Eagleclaw moved into the queen's den. She seemed like the kind of cat that would never stop fighting long enough to think about raising kits. She was old, but she was muscular and fit and flexible. Her age never mattered because she always carried herself with a sense of timeless grace and power.. her mate Alderwood on the other hand was a great warrior but nothing more. He fought for his clan, fed his clan, collected a respectable amount of battle scars, and retired at a respectable age. He looked worn and his face was tinged gray with age. Any way you looked at it he was an elder, more like a new grandfather than a new father. Lilytail mentally cringed at the thought of the two of them together.

"it truly is a great litter Lilytail." Eagleclaw said as she curled up with her swollen belly. "it's always boring when kin looks the same. Here you have pretty little Songkit with this gorgeous brindle stripes over a dark tortoiseshell and then you have these shades of gray with the fluffy white tail on this one-"

"her name is Stormkit." interrupted Lilytail.

Eagleclaw looked at her intrigued. "after your grandfather? That's pretty noble considering what a sad past the name "Storm" brought this clan."

Eagleclaw was probably the only one in the clan that had enough guts to say that aloud. Lilytail's grandfather was named Stormcloud. He wasn't a very popular topic in Tunnleclan. He was a very great and powerful warrior and was very much loved. He was the deputy, and had a beautiful mate and beautiful kits. But once Snowstar, the beloved leader, lost his last life, Stormscloud abandon the clan, and his family. All of Tunnleclan was shocked that the next in line, the noble Stormcloud had left them all leader-less.

"Well it's a Perfectly usable name. What, just because some mouse-brain left the clan a long time ago means we cant use the name anymore? Besides, I think it suits her. The grays meshed together so nicely behind her black stripes, and then the long white lail trailing after her, it looks like a storm brewing behind the trees in winter. And then the clear skys ahead. It's a good omen."

Eagleclaw gave the kit a puzzled look. "i'm not sure I see what you mean, but if you think it suits her, so be it. You're right, there's no reason you can't use the name. Just make sure you're up to dealing with the old bags of ticks with fox-dung crammed up in their heads who cant get over the past."

Lilytail have an amused purr of appreciation as she shared tongues with the fierce queen.


End file.
